greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mason Warner
Mason Warner is the son of Cooper Freedman and Erica Warner. His mother Erica raised him from the time he was born until she died. He is currently being raised by Cooper Freedman and Charlotte King following the death of his mother. History Conception Mason was conceived in the back of Erica's car. Meeting Cooper Mason met Cooper when he had his check-up. He was unaware that Cooper was his dad and thought he was just his doctor. They bonded nicely doing different activities together. Mason decided he didn't want to keep seeing Cooper. When Cooper talked to him later, Mason asked if Cooper was his dad. Mason said they couldn't be friends if he was not going to be around, like the other guys. Erica and Cooper told Mason he was his dad and Cooper said he wasn't going anywhere. Meeting Charlotte Even though Erica explicitly said she didn't want Mason to meet Charlotte, Charlotte came home early and Mason and Cooper were there. Cooper introduced Charlotte to Mason. They started to bond when they were playing a video game together. Erica walked in and was unhappy to see Mason talking to Charlotte. They both left without Mason saying goodbye to Charlotte. At the end of the day, Erica returned with Mason, and said that he could have a sleepover and Mason bonded with Cooper and Charlotte. Erica's Tumor and Death Mason had to see his mother suffer through her brain tumor, yet he has no idea about it and just thought she was tired. One day while he was at Charlotte and Cooper's house, he wanted to see his mom, but he wasn't allowed. Charlotte turned her back for one minute and he ran out the door to see his mom. He was found only a few minutes later sitting outside on a bench. Erica told him that she was sick when they were in Seattle, where Derek and Amelia would attempt to remove the tumor. He was upset, but forgave her after she came out of surgery safely. However, she was later admitted with severe abdominal pain and she threw up blood. Cooper quickly took Mason away from his mother, who was found to have metastases. She only had one more week to live in severe pain, so she refused to let Mason see her become weak and pathetic. Charlotte understood and explained this to Mason, so they arranged one last visit to say goodbye. They told each other they loved one another and Mason promised he'd be a good boy. As Charlotte continued to care for Erica, she showed her some pictures of Mason Cooper took. Erica still decidedly refused to let him see her, resulting in a weird situation where Mason would hang out at the hospital with Cooper and Charlotte, knowing his mother was still alive. It was very tough on Mason, so when Charlotte went to deliver a final drawing of Mason's in Erica's final moments, she urged Erica to let Mason see her. Erica consented, so Charlotte quickly ran off to get Mason. They returned just in time for Mason to tell his mother that he loved her, after which she passed away. This final moment was what Mason needed to accept that his mother was truly dying, finally bursting into tears. During his grief process, Mason began to sleep in Cooper and Charlotte's bed, which he'd wet. He also refrained from talking. Charlotte eventually confronted him about this. He said he started to forget things about his mother, which made him sad. He knew she had asked them to talk about her and keep his life as normal as possible, but his life didn't feel normal to him at all, so he didn't want to talk about it. When Cooper later tried to get him to talk while tucking him in, Mason just turned his back towards him and remained silent. Personality Mason is hardworking and intelligent. His grades in school matter a lot to him, and sometimes, according to Erica, he pushes himself too hard. Relationships Familial Erica Warner Erica was Mason's mom. He had a very loving relationship with her. After her death, he started to pee his bed and didn't talk to his dad or to Charlotte. Cooper Freedman Cooper is Mason's dad. When Erica found out about her tumor, she brought Mason to LA to find Cooper. Mason was not very close with Cooper or Charlotte at first, and immediately following Erica's death, he didn't talk to either of them. After a while, he bonded with Charlotte and Cooper, as well as his three little sisters who were born later on. Friendships Charlotte King Mason was initially not allowed to see Charlotte, but when she came home early and Mason was there, she was introduced and they bonded together. Notes and Trivia *He named his sister, Caroline. *He calls Charlotte Mama. *To date, he's the only child to be a member of the main cast of Private Practice or its parent show, Grey's Anatomy. *He likes to dip his fries in a strawberry milkshake. *He's allergic to chocolate.Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough, 5x07 (PP) *He only sleeps on Jersey sheets. *His mother let him have twenty minutes to be upset about something, then he had to have fun. *While he has never appeared on Grey's Anatomy, Amelia showed Derek a picture of him in Have You Seen Me Lately?. Gallery PP5x03MasonWarner.png PP5x14MasonWarner.png PP5x22MasonWarner.png PP6x02MasonWarner.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Mason-centric or are otherwise very informative about his life. *Remember Me *It Was Inevitable Memorable Quotes :Mason (to Cooper): [Sticks tongue out] Mom says it's not allowed. :Erica: It is when the doctor asks. :Mason: So if the doctor asks me to say "crap"... :Erica: Mason! Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Trauma)